Mobile networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In particular, access network configurations for mobile networking architectures have become more complex. As access network configurations become more complex, facilitating communications among access network elements such as a radio equipment controller and radio equipment becomes more critical. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in facilitating communications between a radio equipment controller and radio equipment in a network.